Pflock vs Zauberstab
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Spike lacht Hagrid aus. Angel erkundet die Straßen von London. Sirius geht auf Vampirjagd, und Voldemort trifft seine Nemesis...is. Crossover-Drabbles: Harry Potter und Buffy.
1. Das Abendessen

_Die folgenden Buffy/HP-Drabbles sind ein Begleitprodukt unserer Rumtreiberinnen-Challenge für HP-Crossover-Drabbles. Es gab so viele HP/Buffy-Drabbles, das wir sie lieber separat hochladen. Schaut also auch unbedingt bei den anderen Crossovers rein :-). _

_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würden uns sehr über ein Review freuen!_

_Trovia  
(Upload-Beauftragte)_

_

* * *

_

London, 1981.

Weit nach Mitternacht lauerte er in einer dunklen Gasse auf Geräusche zwischen den Mülltonnen - heruntergekommen und nichts als der Schatten des Meistervampirs, der er einst gewesen war, ernährte sich von Mäusen und Kleingetier.

Als eine Ratte ins Licht schoss, packte Angel sie mit einer übermenschlich schnellen Bewegung, fauchte animalisch, fletschte hungrig die Fangzähne.

Ein Schauder lief durch das Tier. Angel ließ es fallen, rollte sich instinktiv ab und starrte dem blonden jungen Mann entgegen, der anstatt der Ratte vor ihm kauerte.

„Ähm, hallo?", fragte Peter mit aller rechtschaffenen Entrüstung, die er aufbringen konnte. „Aber - igitt?"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


	2. Die Thestralkutsche

Warum hatte ihm das Schicksal ausgerechnet diesen haarigen Riesen als Fahrer für die Thestral-Kutsche zugewiesen? Leider waren diese Tiere die einzigen, die sich in dieser Eiswüste zurecht fanden.

Doch weshalb musste der ausgerechnet mitten in der Wildnis aufs Klo?

Glücklicherweise fanden sie hier ein kleines Cafe und nun wartete er schon seit einer halben Stunde auf Hagrid, der mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Türe wieder zu öffnen, und den Laden zu verlassen.

Spike fühlte sich langsam selber wie ein Eiswürfel.

Er könnte ihm ja einfach sagen, dass auf der Türe _ziehen_ stand, aber wo bliebe dann der Spaß?

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee  
**__(Zauberfee hatte fünf Wörter vorgegeben: Eiswürfel, Fahrer, Schicksal, Pause und Kraft)_


	3. Zwei Mann, eine Meinung

„Sie versuchen ja immer, uns zu unterstützen und für uns da zu sein. Ich meine, wozu sind Freunde da. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Aber sie verstehen es nicht."

„Es liegt außerhalb ihres Erfahrungshorizonts."

„Genau. Sie bemerken nicht die Blicke, die mir die Auroren im Orden immer zuwerfen. Als ob ich... nur da bin, weil Dumbledore mich lässt, als ob..."

„...du auf ihre Gnade angewiesen bist."

„Genau. Und dann alles, was sie nicht wissen - die _Flöhe_...

Aber naja", seufzte Remus und winkte ab. Er wies auf die Flasche. „Mehr Scotch?"

Oz schob wortlos sein Glas über den Tisch.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


	4. Die Fee

Schnaubend stampfte Sirius durch den Wald auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Baum. Warum mussten sie diese Aufgabe dieses Weihnachten ausgerechnet ihm aufs Auge drücken?

Seufzend blieb er vor einigen Bäumen stehen und befand, dass einer so gut wie der andere war. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab, zielte sorgfältig auf den Stamm und fällte die Tanne mit einem geübten Zauber.

Plötzlich begannen kleine Glöckchen zu klingen und eine kleine, mollige Fee erschien genau vor ihm.

„Danke, dass du mich befreit hast! Als Dank erfülle ich dir einen Wunsch."

Sirius überlegt sorgfältig.

„Also... eigentlich hab ich da nur einen: ich wäre gerne so richtig cool!"

Die Fee überlegte, nickte dann und mit einem gesungenen „Bippidi Boppidi Boo" begann es um Sirius herum zu funkeln und zu glitzern.

Als der Spuk vorbei war, sah er an sich herunter, und das erste, das er sah, war ein langer schwarzer Ledermantel. Seine Haare fühlten sich auf einmal auch so kurz und stachelig gegelt an und Sirius schwante Böses.

Mit einem verzweifelten Jappsen wand er sich wieder an die Fee:

„Du nennst nicht allen Ernstes diesen blonden Vampir aus dem Fernseher richtig cool, oder?"

Die Fee zwinkerte nur verschmitzt und war ein Blinzeln später verschwunden.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee**_


	5. Heute kein Tee

Die beiden Hexen saßen in Madam Puddifoots, doch anstatt dem hier üblichen Tee stand eine Flasche Scotch vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Verdammt sei Sirius Black", fluchte die eine. „Ich sage ‚verloben', und er sagt ‚Krieg' und ‚Mut' und ‚Ehre' und rennt weg, um Geheimniswahrer zu werden und den Held zu spielen...

Ich wünschte...", murmelte sie und starrte in ihren Scotch. „Ich wünschte, sein verdammter Mut würde ihm ein einziges Mal im Hals steckenbleiben."

Frustriert sah sie wieder auf... und schrie. Anstatt der zweiten Hexe saß ihr ein Monster gegenüber, und es grinste sie an.

„Wunsch gewährt", raunzte es.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


End file.
